


Somrthing Just Like This

by Icy_deinck_yo



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo





	Somrthing Just Like This

——————————————————————————————————————————  
【Tony’s P.O.V】  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
【I'm not looking for somebody  
我并不渴求  
With some superhuman gifts  
那些超人类的天赋  
Some superhero  
那种超级英雄  
Some fairytale bliss  
那些童话般的天赐之福  
Just something I can turn to  
只是一些我能力所能及的事情  
Somebody I can kiss  
吻到我爱的人就好  
I want something just like this  
我想要的不过是这些】

残垣断壁在火光的照映下摇摇晃晃，倏然在大地上翻滚的烟尘近乎挡住了所有可视的景象。但就是在这般看似无人生还的废墟里，却隐隐约约地显现出了一个细瘦的人影。Tony通过战衣进一步地检索，果不其然地看到了可以说是狼狈不堪的Peter Parker正在一瘸一拐地朝尚还算是安全的位置挪动。  
“所以，Spider Man...”卸去面部机甲的他直直地盯着眼前低着头的男孩，却没来得及将下半句“这就是你说的‘老师留堂’?”给说出来，就只能将晕过去的Peter给抱了起来——天知道这孩子在因转学而被全班针对、差点被某个禽兽老师侵犯、文具也全部被人扔进垃圾桶的那段时间里进行了多少次夜巡，要不是那几个小混混准备打人时正好被Tony撞见，Peter恐怕是要永远藏着这个“秘密”。Well，Stark Industry的事在近期的确有些让他抽不过身来，但这不是一个人抗下所有不顺心的理由。一边抱怨着Peter的懂事过度，他一边忍耐着心尖上筋络扭在一起的剧痛回到了大厦。  
等到那孩子好不容易醒了过来，他还没来得及把由于放不下面子而憋成了责怪的关心话语给说出来，在床上蜷缩着的男孩就抢先一步开了口。  
“Mr.Stark...”本来完整的话被沙哑着的哭腔给切得断断续续，少年似是不想让他看到泪水一样地背对着他，闷闷地继续道，“...您有过...您有过想要放弃的时候吗...?”  
刹那间，他像是一棵树，被肆虐着的台风给毫不留情地、狠狠地连根拔起，失去了与赖以生存的土地之间的联系，周围除了一片茫白以外，什么都没有剩下。  
为什么Peter会这样问，他能理解，也再清楚不过。  
即使坚硬如钻石，也会在激光面前被一刀切断，更何况是少年这颗在尘世污浊的侵袭之下还能如琉璃般剔透的心。  
有时Tony也会觉得，Peter Parker和Spider Man是两个毫无关联的人——打击罪犯的超级英雄理应见尽了人类丑恶的那一面，但这个男孩却仍对这个城市，乃至自己那近期可以说是不太如意的生活充满着希望。  
这很难描述，如果一定要说的话......就像是男孩在蜜糖似的和煦阳光下冲来人笑着说——  
“若你在暴风雨的夜晚无处可去，就来我这里吧。壁炉里的火焰于合适的温度下跳舞，蜡烛和灯也总会为你而亮。”  
这样的温柔原本应该能让人感到温暖，但看到了男孩身上深浅、大小各不相同的伤口，看到他竭力想要保藏的珍宝流血，甚至弄断堪称嶙峋的骨骼后，他每每望到Peter眸中熠熠闪烁的微光，只感觉到心脏和鼻腔揪人心的酸涩。  
狭小的空间里，他叹气声中的无奈缓缓地回荡着。而当少年要转过身来时，他终于还是狠下了心，把对方摁在了方才掩上的门上面。  
指腹在男孩白皙的皮肤上画出其胸口上一个狭长的伤口，而后自然地滑到了犹如含苞未放的花蕊般的乳首上边。 刻意用长有薄茧的地方转着圈摩挲逗弄，他满意地听着感官灵敏的男孩的呼吸开始加速。“哼嗯...Mr...Mr.Stark...不...哈啊...不要...”即使被雾气萦绕的瞳子眯成了一条缝，他也能从口腔中陡然泛开来的苦涩味尝到在少年缠成一团乱麻的迷茫、自责，以及如同将血管硬生生剪开一样的阵阵疼痛。  
千万思绪在顷刻间化为一把利刃，直接穿出了他那陷入了一时空白中的脑海。待回过神来时，他正在舔舐、吮吸着对方那在柔软包裹下直立着的茱萸。控制着指不定什么时候就伤到那人的牙尖，他将空出的另一只手搭在男孩的腰上，并细细向下摸索。“嗯...先...先生...啊...那边...那边...唔嗯...”死死扭在一起的眉头表明了少年的不适，Tony也不会对此视而不见，便在下一刻就转换了攻击的地方。总算得到了想要的照料，男孩颤抖着叹息了一声，零碎的话语里装的尽是他的名字。  
把臂膀中的小家伙轻易地翻了个面，他把手伸向了那一张一合地等待着被进入的洞穴。穴口已经完全湿润，他却只是在附近轻轻摩擦着，这样的举动明显刺激到了敏感的男孩，使得许多在平时绝对会让Peter面红耳赤的话语都飘了出来。“先生...啊...先生...进来...求您...进来...我...嗯...我忍不住了...我想要...想要您...Mr.Stark...Mr...Stark...”这些羞耻的词语拼成一张宛若淡云一样的白纸，缓缓地贴在了男孩的面前。  
身下的巨物早就蓄势待发，在听到了对方的请求之后更是难以忍耐。Tony咬着下唇来将决心给加固完全，而后便直挺挺地把迫不及待的性器给送了进去。  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
【Peter’s P.O.V】  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
聚集在玻璃门上的白雾在转瞬之间便消散殆尽，甜腻的呻吟声将整个狭小的隔间淋了个彻底。身后人更加地深入，每一下都带着令人不禁浑身抽搐的电流似地顶着他的敏感点。唾液和泪水滴落着混合在一起，勾勒出他下颌分明的棱角。“啊...先生...嗯...嗯哈...好棒...先生好棒...哈...”在快感的汹涌浪潮里翻腾着的他仰着脖子这么叫喊，让正在抽插的男人忍不住又在上边多添了几个或深或浅的牙印。  
“啊...我...哈啊...我想...想...啊嗯...”他的躯壳不受控制地剧烈颤抖着，五脏六腑连同着骨骼一并等待着某个时刻，前端的坚挺上覆盖着由欲望而生的液体。  
“想...射...先生...哈...碰...碰碰我...前面...啊...”难耐地扭动着原本在竭力迎合对方的腰肢，他的手胡乱地摸索着，拖出一条不怎么容易消逝的痕迹。  
自然，Tony听到了他话语中急切的渴望，于是便用对他而言性感得该死的声音开了口，“那就转过身来抱着我吧，kid。”语毕，还张开了双臂示意他可以进入到那宽实的臂弯里了。急促的喘息暴露了他已经忍到了极限的事实——他环住那人的脖颈，几乎是把整个人都挂上去了一样。“先生...先生...”浓厚的哭腔轻轻地响起，令Tony感到自己的心脏在它一点点窜出时也被施行了绞刑。“别走...求你别走...”  
好了，现在Tony已经听到最脆弱的那部分的血肉掉落在地上的声响了。而双眼全都红肿了的Peter则落入了一个满怀复杂情感的拥抱之中——他在那刻理解了Tony想要表达的，想要说出口却又不知该如何组织语言的一切。拥抱真是个神奇的行为，好像能够消除许多突如其来的负面情绪，他边这么想着，边轻蹭了下Tony的肩来告诉对方，可以继续了。而那人也没有犹豫些什么，娴熟的手法让他很快又沦陷在情欲当中。释放时，他将手臂收得很紧，下身的白浊随眼泪一起流出，最后都埋进脚下的地毯里，没了踪迹。  
当他快要进入熟睡前，Tony也射在了他的体内，并在他的锁骨上落下了一个吻。  
“如果我能有幸成为你的希望，那么我很愿意一直留在你的身旁。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[-End-]  
——————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
